Captured
by Reader.Writer.TVLover
Summary: Rose meets a charming, handsome stranger while she and Lissa are on the run, ultimately cashing in her V-Card. What happens when the transaction that takes place is between her...and her captor? Rose/Dimitri
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Hey, guys. This is just a short story I came up with. There are going to be one or two more parts—I'm not sure how many yet. It's an alternate way that Vampire Academy could have started. Let me know what you think! :)_

* * *

"This is _not _a good idea," I said firmly as I easily kept pace with my best friend. My gaze swept the area around us, making sure we weren't being followed. It was an involuntary action that I'd adopted years ago.

"We've been housebound for _months_," Lissa said dramatically, and I could feel the excitement pulsing through her as we neared the club. "Come on, Rose. Lighten up. When we left the academy, this wasn't what I had in mind."

"What? Being alive?" I responded dryly. But Lissa was right.

Outside of classes and necessary trips to the grocery store, we didn't leave our apartment. This was no way to live. But it wasn't safe, and my job was to make sure that Lissa was _always_ safe. For years, there had been an entire entourage roaming our old campus making sure Lissa was never in danger. But now—and for the last few years—it was just the two of us. For the first time in my life, _I _had to be the responsible one, and I was doing a _damn _good job.

"I don't know how you're not climbing the walls. You're more social than I am!" She turned to the bouncer standing outside of the chem-free club and grinned as she held out her arm. He fastened a bracelet around her wrist—red to indicate she was too young to be served—and after he'd done the same for me, we headed inside.

_Lissa was right, _I thought as we walked into the club. I missed socializing. Against my better judgment, I felt a grin make it's way across my face. I couldn't remember the last time I'd heard such loud music; it was only a moment before my heartbeat seemed to thump in time with the rhythm. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and as I looked around, more than a few appreciative glances were cast our way. Some things never changed.

We'd settled in a little college town in Nebraska, and I had to congratulate myself on the find. I felt like Lissa and I were as safe as we could get here…that we might actually have found a place to stay. We'd been here for the past five months—the longest we'd been anywhere since we left the confines of our previous school.

It had been obvious to me from the moment we'd arrived that Lissa liked it here. I loved to see her content, so we'd decided to give the sleepy little town a try.

"Oh, look. There's Ceej," Lissa said, pointing to one of the guys we attended high school with. He waved us over, so we made our way to his table.

"_What _are you drinking?" Lissa demanded with a grin as we sat down at the table. It was overflowing with our classmates, but there really weren't a lot of choices on how to spend Friday nights…of course everyone would be _here_. After locating three different exits, I settled back in my chair and watched the exchange.

Ceej—short for CJ (although why a nickname needed a nickname, I had no idea)—held up his wrist. It was adorned with a bright yellow bracelet belying his actual age. "Slipped the doorman a twenty," he admitted with a grin.

"Impressive," Lissa said with an appreciative nod.

"You guys want a _real_ drink?" he offered, obviously smitten with Lissa.

"Sure," she said quickly. "I'll have a beer."

I quickly shook my head and held my hands up in front of me. "I'm all set," I assured him. Lissa had fed earlier, and I already felt a little bit light-headed. I didn't want to compound the feeling with alcohol.

* * *

Maybe it had been too long since I'd hung out in a group setting with people my own age, but I'd expected more than half-wit banter and awkward glances where you'd meet a guy's gaze and then he'd blush as he looked away. If Lissa wasn't having so much fun, I'd have insisted we leave. Instead, I made a mental list of what we needed at the grocery store.

Six items in—I'd just added tampons and pickles to the list—things began to look up. A guy walked through the entrance—he had to have been at least six-six or six-seven—and his presence alone was enough to make my heart skip a beat. He had a commanding aura; _I'd_ certainly have done anything he wanted me to, and his brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. For some reason I'd always found longer hair incredibly sexy on guys. I squinted in an effort to get a better look at him, but it was no use. I couldn't see what color his eyes were from here.

Oh well, I thought with a sigh. At least I'd have some eye candy to help get me through the night.

* * *

They were talking about the latest scandal going around town—apparently one of the female teachers had been caught fraternizing with one of her students—and it was a conversation that finally caught my attention. I did love good gossip.

I was absorbed in conversation, so when someone sat down next to me, I automatically moved my chair out of the way.

"Sorry," the person beside me said.

"No problem," I said distractedly as I turned to glance at the offender; I had to do a double take. It was the man I'd been admiring just a few hours ago.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he returned.

I nearly smacked myself on the forehead. _Hey? _Was that really the best I could come up with? Clearly I'd been out of circulation for far too long!

The heat radiating off him was unmistakable. Brown. His eyes were brown. A dark…mesmerizing…chocolate brown. I had to tear my gaze away from his.

"Hey, guys," CJ said. "This is my brother, Chad, and his friend…"

The man next to me grinned-a hearstopping, sexy grin. "Dimitri," he introduced himself. "My name is Dimitri."


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: OK…so I think this is going to be three parts…not two. My apologies. _

_I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

_Dimitri. _His name suited him. It was strong, matching his rugged good looks. His pronounced jaw was incredibly sexy, and I had a sudden urge to leave a trail of kisses along the light stubble lining it. I hadn't kissed a guy in a long time, and this one looked like he had mad skills.

"So…do you dance…?"

I was mesmerized by his slight accent, so I didn't realize he was hinting for my name. Luckily, Lissa did.

"Rose," she supplied.

"Roza," he said in a low, sexy voice that made my entire being tremble. "Do you like to dance, Roza?" he asked.

"I…" I was speechless, apparently. There really _was _a first time for everything.

"She _loves_ to dance," Lissa cut in. "But she hasn't in a really long time, so she's a little rusty." She grinned up at him. "Give her a few minutes on the dance floor—she'll snap right out of it."

As he rose from his chair, he held his hand out to me. All I could do was stare; my heart was racing in a way that it hadn't in a long time. I nearly flew from my seat when Lissa gave me a not so gentle shove; luckily it sprung me into action and I stood, wobbly on my feet. Dimitri's hand caught my waist and he steadied me. His touch was practically scorching through the fabric of my shirt. His grip on me tightened as he took a few steps back, tugging my hand so I had no choice but to go with him. As if there was anywhere else I wanted to be. He'd totally captured my attention. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know I should have been looking out for Lissa, but right now, it was _way _back there.

I followed him onto the dance floor until he came to a stop and turned to face me. His eyes were smoldering with passion and I wasn't sure if it was just that I hadn't been in such close proximity to a guy in a long time, or if he really _was _as sexy as I was convinced he was, but he was breathtakingly handsome. His dark eyes met mine as his hips swayed back and forth to the beat of the music. I quickly followed suit, turning around and shaking my ass to the tempo. I was glad Lissa had talked me into wearing jeans. They were tight on me, and I knew they accentuated my curves.

He rested his hands on my hips again, and I reached down to cover them with my palms as I took a step back and rubbed up against him. One of his hands snaked up underneath my shirt to rest on the bare skin of my belly; he pulled me closer, and I froze for a half a second before recovering.

He was…_ready. _

Cerebrally, I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that, but the ache between my thighs argued that I knew exactly what I wanted. Even though I'd never had it before.

His other hand came up and pulled my hair out of the way as he leaned down, jerking the fabric of my shirt off to the side. He was as bold as I'd been before being on the run had forced me to grow up.

His mouth must have been open when he kissed my shoulder; it was hot when he tore his mouth away. The cool air hit my skin, and I couldn't hold back a shiver.

The song changed to a slower one, and he spun me around so I was facing him. His arousal pressed against my belly, and I couldn't help but wonder where this was going to lead. I'd had many nights that had _ended _like this…a bit of naughtiness on the dance floor…but I'd never had any _start _this way.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and my breasts crushed against the hard planes of his chest. "Do you want to stay here?" he asked.

"As opposed to…" I returned in a low voice.

His smirk was sexy as he quirked a brow. "Leaving," he said in amusement.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me—"

"Sure you do," he argued.

"OK, I do," I admitted. "I'm just not sure it's a good idea."

"Why not?" he pressed.

"I don't know you," I reminded him.

"I'm trying to remedy that."

"Yeah," I said dryly. "I bet you are."

"You don't want to get to know me better?" he asked.

_Of course I did! _"Well…sure I do, but…you're inviting me into your bed, and you haven't even kissed me yet!" I replied.

When he started lowering his face to mine, I realized I shouldn't have said that as if that was all it would take to get me between the sheets. His lips were warm as they touched mine, and he brushed them back and forth before he drew his tongue across the seam of my lips. I parted instantly, and his tongue plunged inside of my mouth. I couldn't hold back a groan from his expert stroking.

Oh…I'd forgotten how underrated kissing was.

I rested my hand on his chest as I let my body sink into his. His tongue moved around my mouth with such precision; he left no surface untouched, and I moaned again. He tasted so _good_.

He pulled away too quickly, and my hand flew up to clutch the back of his head, but I couldn't stop him from pulling away.

"There," he said with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "I've kissed you."

I swallowed past the lump of desire in my throat. My body strained desperately against his, craving whatever he was offering. "And?" I croaked.

"I want to fuck you now," he informed me.


End file.
